


Knit My Heart.

by JenCollins



Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas doing human activities, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hobbies, Knitting, M/M, Prompt writing, Winter, imagine hunters knitting, learning to knit, pure fluff, soft boyfriends, soft day in, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Cas found a new hobby and it’s just so utterly adorable that Dean can’t resist the need to know everything about it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092269
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	Knit My Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> another one filled with fluff!

**Knit My Heart.**

Cas somehow has grown fond of knitting.

It was just fascinating how you can create so much of just a simple ball of yarn and at least two sticks.

At first he was bad at it, even worse than simply bad.

He would end up being tangled in yarn and close to breakdown from frustration.

But he didn’t end it there, he tried again and again till he finally succeeded, at least a bit.

Now it has been his hobby for almost two months.

He knocked softly on Dean’s door before pushing them open and walking inside, closing them right behind him.

Dean was sprawled over in his bed, hair messed up from sleep, his eyes barely open to squint at Cas.

\- I brought you a gift. - Cas murmured before walking to the bed, leaning down to softly peck Dean on the temple.

\- M, yes, your kisses are a gift. - Dean mumbled, rolling over to lay on his back, trying to reach out for Cas but Cas just smiled and dodged.

He sat down and pulled Dean’s feet into his lap, pulling on soft wool socks.

Dean smiled sleepily at Cas, wiggling his feet a bit.

\- Soft. - He mumbled.

Cas smiled back, proud of his own work.

\- Come sleep with me? Please? - Dean reached out his hand, his eyelids already dropping.

\- Of course. - Cas pulled his trenchcoat off before settling in next to Dean.

Dean took only a second to fully cuddle close to Cas, nuzzling his face against Cas neck before falling back asleep.

The reason why Cas chose to knit wool socks for Dean first was that he read somewhere that they help reduce people having nightmares and overall are connected with softness and comfort.

Later Cas started his next project. A jumper. For Dean, of course.

Cas accidentally broke one of his bamboo knitting needles, he still blames the needle for that, it really shouldn’t have gotten so tightly knitted into yarn.

And since he didn’t have any time to run to the shop, he ended up knitting with two Angel blades. And damn, the jumper was coming along much faster now!

That’s how Dean found him one evening.

Cas was sitting in Dean’s cave, knitting with two Angel blades, most of the sweater already done, listening to the soft hum of his mixtape when Dean walked in with two beers and a big plate with fries and homemade burgers.

He stopped short, blinking confused at the sight in front of him.

\- Hello, Dean. - Cas smiled, looking up at Dean without stopping to knit.

\- What…? I…? What? - He looked so adorably confused that Cas couldn’t stop the chuckle breaking out.

\- It’s called knitting. You liked the socks I knitted for you. - Cas nodded to the wool socks Dean was wearing right now.

Dean looked down at his feet before looking back up at Cas.

\- You made them? I thought that you just bought them… - Dean slowly made his way into the room, setting everything down before sitting down next to Cas and turning to look at him. - Are they Angel blades?! - 

\- Um, yeah, I broke my knitting needle and didn’t have time to run to the shop to get another one. Also, I kinda like knitting like this better, it just knits so much easier. - Cas smiled shyly.

\- Dude! That’s awesome! - Dean trailed his fingers over the soft knitting, joy sparkling in his eyes. - And what are you knitting right now? -

\- A jumper for you. Something cozy so you can be warm all the time. It’s winter after all. - Cas shrugged.

He was surprised by being all of sudden pulled into a loving but hard kiss.

\- Thank you? - Cas murmured after they broke apart, still feeling a bit confused but pleased.

\- You are awesome, Cas! - Dean was grinning, one hand still resting on the back of Cas’ neck. - But now eat. - 

Before Cas could answer anything, Dean pulled him into another kiss, this one softer and way more lazy.

\- I thought that you wanted me to eat? - Cas chuckled, not at all minding kissing Dean.

\- Yeah, you just looked so adorable that I couldn’t resist. But now food. - Dean pecked Cas’ lips one more time before turning to still hot food. - And tell me everything about this knitting thing. -

They ended up with Cas rambling on and on about knitting and everything around it while they eat.

By the end of the day, Cas was leaning over Dean while helping him learn how to knit by himself.

It was a good day, filled with laughter and joy. A day well needed.

After all, Cas was glad that he had started his knitting hobby.

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think about knitting? And the way Cas does it?


End file.
